The Blond Haired Wizard
by Assasin Nero
Summary: The last of a reputed line of spell-casters, will Uzumaki Naruto find acceptance,friendship and maybe love in this wretched world? Or will the darkness claim him? AU Wizard!Naruto, Naruto x Hermione, No harem.
1. The Invitation

**The Blond Haired Wizard**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:I don't own anything.. My parents own it all! Mwahahahahaha!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yo! Readers.<p>

This is a product of my illness and the resulting free time when I can't study.. at all.. This will be a single pairing, NarutoxHermione. Naruto will be born in HP world, with no chakra, but magic. Eventually powerful Naruto and Harry. This story is Naruto-centric, and no characters will be bashed for the hell of it. This can turn out to be somewhat angst-filled later.

So,prepare yourselves for The blond Wizard, chapter une!

* * *

><p>"<strong>It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."<strong>**-Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Invitation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>31 July, 1991,<strong>

**London**

* * *

><p>London was a beautiful city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence. It was the financial center of Britain.<p>

Life for people living in London was good.

Except for one boy.

Naruto Uzumaki. A scrawny 11 year old, with blond, spiky hair and blue eyes. Blessed with a strange name, and even stranger birthmarks adorning his cheeks, he was the major target for all the bullies. It was the norm that the unruly boys would target Naruto to vent out their frustrations.

The reason was very simple.

Out of all the kids in the orphanage, Naruto was the only one, who, if the beat up, no one would scold them. The matrons always gave him the cold shoulder.

Their reason you ask?

They saw him as a devil in human's skin. He was found in a wrecked house, with two more bodies inside, lying on a crib which had miraculously escaped harm, with his name printed on his blanket,. Blood tests proved that the deceased were the bond's parents.

After that he was taken to the hospital to be treated for injuries. On the same night, an oxygen cylinder leaked, leading to the deaths of all the children in that ward.

All except one. Naruto Uzumaki, who due to sheer, dumb luck, had slept with his face down.

These extraordinary survival feats were nothing compared to what came next.

When he was 5, Naruto was to be taken to the hospital for the regular examination. The van used was filled with 8 children of his age group. The van met with an accident, and was toppled over, killing all the others.

Naruto miraculously survived again, through horrible luck, when he was knocked in a cavity of the van.

That put the nail in the coffin for the orphanage matrons. They could not hold him accountable for the deaths, so they did subtle things to make his life a living hell.

One of them was letting the others bully him.

Today was another such day. Naruto had been quietly reading his school books when Charlie and his troupe came and snatched his book. They began mocking him for doing something so incredibly boring, and that was generally just a waste of time

"Give me back my book!" Naruto yelled, his features tightening in a snarl.  
>"Why? Stop being the pussycat you are and come and fight us for it!" Charlie taunted in the typical British accent.<p>

Naruto, knowing that there was no way out without a fight, curled his hands and ran towards the teen. He tried to punch but Charlie ducked, letting the punch sail harmlessly above him. Naruto, having already predicted the counter, brought up his leg and kicked the older boy in the chest. Charlie's hit the ground, losing his hold on the book which Naruto deftly caught. The others were flabbergasted. They had never seen their leader be taken down so easily.

Furious over his defeat at the hands of the younger boy, Charlie pointed a finger at him and shouted "What are you fools waiting for! Get him!"

Hearing their leader's voice finally brought them out of their stupors and prompted them to give chase.

Naruto, who was running as fast he could with his smaller legs, dove through the bushes and came out of the other side of the orphanage fence.

Blowing a raspberry at his pursuers, he ran towards the main gate, and dashed straight through the corridors to the head matron of the orphanage.

While running, he had half a mind to use the jumping power he had discovered one day, while running from the kids. He had been running, wishing he would somehow het to his room, and as soon as the thought occurred, he felt a pulling sensation and then, suddenly the surroundings changed to that of his room. After an impromptu vomiting session, he pinched himself, and when it was confirmed that he was not having a dream, he experimented using that power different times. Finally, when he could do it with a 50% success rate, he called it a day.

But right now, there were too many watching eyes. He didn't want to let them know that he really was a freak like they said.

"Ms. Mary, Charlie tried to beat me again!"

"Oh? I don't see any blood or any bruises. Are you lying to me to get attention again?"

"No! I swear! He did hit me!"

"Don't lie Naruto," she said, frowning " we all know who would have started the fight. Do you want to be punished again?"

Just as she had uttered these words, a teary eyed Charlie came running through the door to the matron.

"Mother! I was trying to make friends with Naruto, and see what he did. He also chased me and my friends through the grounds. He said that we were not worth his time." Charlie pleaded in a innocent voice,then, continued " But please, don't punish him. I know he didn't mean those words." The matron looked towards Charlie, concerned etched in her eyes. Seeing his busted lip added even more credence to his story.

Matron, now looking very angry, stood up, and looked towards Naruto with her icy blue orbs.

"You have some nerve. Bullying other children and telling me false stories. You will get your punishment today. Today you will stay in the dark room."

"But-!" Naruto tried to plead, but the matron waved a hand, cutting him off.

"Even if it is your birthday... You will be punished."

Naruto sullenly nodded, wondering why he even tried anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Night, <strong>

**Shook Orphanage, London.**

* * *

><p>Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a patient man. But even his patience had limits.<p>

He had just found out about an orphan child who had been using magic.

Imagine his surprise when he arrives to see a carbon copy of his one-time colleague, Minato, running around in the orphanage, occasionally apparating.

_Apparating!_ _without a wand!_

What's more was that he was ignored and feared by those responsible for him. Shunned by his peers.

This situation was so like Tom Riddle's that he had almost had a heart attack when he saw the boy talking to snakes.

_In parsel tongue._

He knew this had to be one of those Merlin's cruel jokes on him.

Then he had checked the boy's name.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He had checked the boy's blood and it was proved true. The boy was probably the last of the Uzumaki line.

So here he was, waiting since half an hour for the matron to bring the child to him, so that he could take him to Hogwarts.

The doors creaked open, and in came two figures.

The matron eyed Dumbledore warily, then nodded and swiftly left.

Dumbledore eyed the scrawny child in front of him. He had a long experience in dealing with emotionally stunted teenagers. So he decided to break the ice.

"Hello, Naruto. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

Dumbledore noted Naruto's flinch and nodded.

"That's a really, really long name old man."

Either not listening or ignoring Naruto's blatant attempt of steering the conversation off-course, Albus continued,

"You are different from others at the orphanage, are you not? Hogwarts is a place for people like you. You will be able to make friends, among your own kind. You will not be a freak to them. I am giving you a clean slate to write your destiny on. .Will you take it? Will you join my school?"

Naruto scrunched up his face in thought. After a few seconds, he asked an easy yet difficult question.

"Are you sure that I will be able to make friends there?"

Albus knew that somehow, the fate of the world would depend on this question being answered correctly.

"Yes"

"Then I will join Hogwarts...

..._old man_"

At this point Albus was sure of Naruto's lineage, for he saw two faces along with his, mouthing the same words, determination burning in their eyes.

Two of the most powerful wizards to grace the wizarding world,

_Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki._

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Basically I wanted to show that Voldemort and Naruto, right now have many similarities. Their are also similarities with Harry but not many. It will be now up to Naruto do decide his own path. Minato's and Kushina's fate will be shown in a later chapter. Sorry for the Naruto bullied** cliche. It ends here.****

**I searched for a Naruto born in HP world fics but none of the results satisfied me. This will be the fic I wanted to read. This will be single pairing, which will be NarutoxHermione. Sorry Ron... In this fic, Naruto will make his own place, and not replace someone. Though he could kill someone else's kill. But he will definitely not take their glory. This is my secondary fic, so updates may be slow but will definitely be there. One more thing- I have seen the HP movies only. So I will not delve into dramatic details of events which were not shown in the movies.**

**Please review the story. Help make it better.**

**Sante!**


	2. To Be Loved

**The Blond Haired Mage**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: What is with Kishimoto and Rowling messing up their main character's childhood? Freaky...<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for the super duper awesome response. I have updated the edited version. Thank you <strong>maxterpurcell<strong> for your thorough insight, and all the reviewers, followers and favoriters, especially reviewers (**Guest, FoxDemon1023, gamelover41592, zachary12**).

You all made my day. And in celebration of getting nearly 500 hits in a single day, an early update for y'all!

Prepare yourself for 'The Blond Haired Mage' Chapter Deux!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_It's still magic even if you know how it's done." ― _****_Terry Pratchett, A Hat Full of Sky_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: To Be Loved<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5th August 1991,<strong>

**Charring Cross Road, London**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood outside a decrepit old pub called <em>Leaky Cauldron<em>, which looked like the most uninviting place in London. It was set between a bookshop and a record store. He was quite puzzled that the people around him never seemed to notice the tightly packed pub just across the street.

Chalking this up as another quirk of the adults, he started walking towards the pub, when a large hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"What ya here for, li'll one?" questioned a large bearded man who, Naruto mused, must see everyone as '_li'll'. _

"An old man told me to come here, and wait for an escort to help me buy my school supplies."

The large man seemed to know who this 'Old Man' was, as he stared at him unblinkingly for a moment or two, before he let out a loud guffaw.

" 'Old man'? No one's called him an old man since that red haired girl left Hogwarts. Are you, by any chance related to her?"

"I... Don't know... I've been an orphan all my life. But I could be. Thanks for telling me..."

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Hagrid, Gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Nice to meet you..."

"Naruto ...Naruto Uzumaki"

At this, Hagrid's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Uzumaki... Don't see one of those anymo'." Hagrid mused softly.

Naruto, though immediately latched onto the hope of seeing one of his family again.

"What do you mean? Are there more Uzumaki? Where do they live? Do you know any of them?" the blond questioned in rapid succession.

Before Hagrid could form any response, a new voice spoke up.

"Don't you know anything about the wizarding world?" Questioned a girl's voice in a chiding tone.

The to-be wizard spun on his heels to see the speaker and found a girl his age, wearing what seemed to be a yellow summer-dress. She had long, bushy brown hair, and brown eyes. At her sides, Naruto realized with a pang of envy, stood two adults, most likely her parents. The male was a blond, and the woman, a ravenette.

The girl continued speaking, in a bossy and know it all voice "The House of the Uzumaki is one of the most noble and ancient line of wizards and witches, having produced many powerful ones. The last reported Uzumaki was Kushina Uzumaki, and she has not been seen in almost 14 years." She finished her explanation with a smirk.

Naruto knew that this would be the start of a beautiful enmity.

Hagrid's gruff voice cut him off from starting any further conversations.

"Now that all of you are here, let us introduce ourselves to each other. I am Hagrid, the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts. I will be your escort for this trip to the alley. Now, since I already know Naruto, so, what is your name lad?" he asked the girl.

The girl gave a polite bow and introduced herself.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I am eleven years old, and will be starting the first term in the first session."

Hagrid smiled, which looked... embarrassingly cute on him, Naruto realised with a blush.

He cleared his throat, ready to introduce himself, when Hermione halted him by putting her hands up in a stopping motion.

"You are Naruto right? Don't worry Naruto, Hagrid already let it slip. Nice to meet you, Naruto" Ah...there was the cocky smirk again. She extended her hand to shake his. Rather unfamiliar with any form of friendly contact, Naruto was rather lost on what to do.

Hermione, thinking he was trying to be cool, retracted her hand with a imperceptible scowl.

Hagrid realized that this might not end well and quickly intervened.

"Ready to go lads?"

When both pre teens replied in affirmative, Hagrid started walking towards the pub.

Almost as an afterthought, he turned and in a sheepish voice said, "I am sorry Mr. And Mrs. Granger but I am afraid you will have to wait here. The people in the ally don't take kindly to muggles; even they are with a wizard. You don't need to worry about the money. The money has already been provided by Hogwarts."

"Sure, we will come back here in hour. That's the most it would take, I believe. Yes? At Hagrid's nod, the father wrapped a hand around Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"Take care sweetheart... don't stray too far, and buy only the items necessary. Hermione just got out a meek yes, embarrassed that her father was treating her like a small child.

She was nearly twelve years old dammit!

Unnoticed by any around him, Naruto sent a longing look towards the parents. He too wanted that close contact, no matter how embarrassing it may seem to other s, he wanted to feel the protective embrace of his parents. Whoever they be. When they parted, Naruto quickly darted his eyes elsewhere. The old man had promised him that he would be able to make friends in Hogwarts anyway. Then he could give them all the love he had.

Having told their piece their daughter, the couple marched out of the pub.

Hagrid too, turned and walked towards the backroom. He took out an umbrella from...somewhere and tapped the wall with its metal end.

To Naruto's and secretly, Hermione's immense amazement, the bricks started twisting and shifting to make passage for them to the Diagon alley.

The party of three, consisting of two children and the adult went through the bustling cobblestoned streets. It was the liveliest place they had ever seen. Even Hermione had not seen a more beautifully busy place. Thousands of magical items were on display for the purchasers and the people were milling about in equal bluster.

Naruto checked the list he had been given by the gamekeeper.

It read.

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books-

-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment-

-1 Wand

-1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

-1 set of glass or crystal phials

-1 telescope

-1 set of brass scales

-Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Naruto scoffed at the last remark. They did not need to worry about him bringing any broomsticks.

For now, that is.

The blond was almost giddy imagining how his life was going to be at Hogwarts. Oh, he was going to do all those things that he had read magicians do in the fairy tales. He was brought out of his musings by the giant gamekeeper's rough voice.

"Alright, we are finally here. Get in, lads, two wands coming right up!" Hagrid hollered, stepping in the shop. Naruto mentally smiled a true smile at how the man was trying to friendly to both of them. That or he was just that cheerful.

They had stopped in front of a shop. The shop was narrow and shabby, with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop. They read_: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

By the stars that had metaphorically in Hermione's eyes, she seemed to know about it. He decided to not question her on it, they were entering the shop anyway.

The fact that she made him look like a five year old toddler had nothing to do with it. Squaring his shoulders, he entered the shop. If it could be called such, it looked more of a warehouse to him.

The shop's display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it

"Welcome to Ollivanders shop. How may I help you?"

Hagrid took over. "The two children here are going to be starting their first session in September. Thus, they will be needing wands. Hogwarts will pay for them."

"Sure, it will be my pleasure to serve the newest generation, as me my family has done for generations before"

Hagrid looked at the two of them. "I have some business to take care of. Stay in the shop.

Looking at Hermione critically for a minute, he muttered something to himself and walked to the back of his shop. When he finally came out, he was carrying a box.

He opened the box, and took out a wand.

"This, my dear, is a 10¾" long wand, made of Vinewood, with a dragon heartstring core."

"Hold it for me."

When she did so, sparks flew out of the wand. Judging by 's face, it was the desirable outcome.

"Naruto, I had spotted a bookstore two shops away. I will meet you there!" Not waiting for a response, Hermione happily skipped away.

"Great! Now, ", he said gesturing towards Naruto "time for you to get your wand."

"Can I choose my wand myself?"

"No. The wand chooses the wizard. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore... These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand."

Naruto nodded. Truth to be told, he understood nothing.

The proud wand maker appraised the boy critically, same as he had done with Hermione.

But unlike with Hermione, he frowned.

"Curious one, you are..."

"Naruto"

".. Mister Naruto."

The old wand maker went to the back of his shack again. Curious about how the shop looked Naruto decided to take a little peek. He spied the old man on the ladder, ruffling through a few boxes. When he found what Naruto assumed to be the required wand, he took it out and stepped down from the ladder. He set the wand on the table and opened it.

Inside was a spiral wand.

Naruto was handed the wand, and asked to wave.

The cupboard opposite to him was emptied of its possessions.

Ollivander's frown lines deepened.

"Curious indeed..."

He took out a box, this time from a side shelf that Naruto could easily see.

"Here, try this" said the wand maker as he handed him a brown coloured wand. Naruto took it. As soon as he did, a gentle breeze blew inside the closed shop.

Ollivander's eyes narrowed, and then widened considerably.

"11 inches long, Holly wood and Thestral tail hair core. This wand is the closest that I have seen to the elder wand. It has been sitting here, for so long, made by my grandfather. I am happy that it has finally found a master. Now," he said, ducking down to look Naruto straight in the eye "I will be expecting great things from the scion of the house of the Uzumaki. I hope this wand helps you in reaching those heights."

Naruto looked shocked."How did you know I am an Uzumaki?"

The wand maker's eyes twinkled in mirth. "You, without your blond hair, would be a carbon copy of the girl who saved me. Kushina Uzumaki. I may not be able to tell you much, but I am sure Albus would be more than happy to."

The blond's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander..."

The old man waved him off."No need. Now, off you go... The girl should not roam around Diagon alley. This place can be a wretched hive of thievery and other villainy."

Naruto nodded and quickly ran out of the shop.

Ollivander just chuckled. "If his father is who I suspect, I really shouldn't be surprised with the speed."

(Book shop, Diagon Alley.)

**Flourish and Blotts Bookseller**

This was the name of the bookshop. It was filled with shelves, teeming with books of all sizes , shapes, and bindings.

Hermione was currently reading a book "Magical me" By Gilderoy Lockhart in reading area. It listed his life, and of various adventures he had been through during his time as a wizard. She was always excited to read anything pertaining to the wizarding world.

When she was in school, she was constantly made fun of for being a bucktooth and being "freaky".

'They don't even know how right they were.' She mused. That was one of her reasons to go to Hogwarts. So she could be with people with powers like herself.

The tingling of bells announced her companion's arrival.

Naruto... She didn't know what to think of the boy. Did he just up and decide that he wanted to be a wizard? From what she could tell, he did not know anything about the wizarding world.

So was this just some game to him? Seeing him casually walk to her, hands in his pockets, she decided that yes, it was. The same casual demeanour he had shown when they were in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Acting as if he was her better. And that thought just made her boil.

She pointedly ignored the fact that it was she. In fact, who had lectured him as if lecturing a child.

"There you are...Come on, I got my wand. Let's get back to Ollivaders. Hagrid must be coming.

Hermione caught him eyeing the book and quickly pulled it back. "Fine. Let's go."

Hermione quickly took the lead, while our blond hero trailed behind. Naruto had sensed he bad mood, and knew better than to challenge her at a time like this.

"Why are you so angry?"... Naruto questioned tactfully.

In his defence, he never had to deal with these types of situations. Ever.

In his humble opinion, when you had no problems, you should smile, and when you had problems, you smile even wider.

Hermione tuned back, incredulous that he would ask such a question.

To come to the sight of really, innocently curious blue orbs.

"Nothing, just worried about which house I will be given to."

Naruto, if possible, was even more confused.

"Do you really not know anything about the wizarding world?"

The blond just shrugged.

"Urgh... Hogwarts is organised into four houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. These are all named after the founders of Hogwarts, Dividing them into houses help Hogwarts in maintaining a better quality of teaching, discipline and raise the competitive spirit in the students."

"I am not sure about this, but some journals had noted that Hogwarts had a points system for the houses. Breaking the rule will result in points getting deducted, and doing something worthy of appreciation results in your house gaining point. The accumulated points are compared at the end of the year, and the House who has the most points wins."

"That is a nice system" Naruto commented. "But why are you so tense about it?"

"Because, the houses are assigned according to our character traits. But I want to join Gryffindor... and I am afraid that I'll be put in some other house. Besides, most of the powerful light mages come from Gryffindor."

"That's a bias if I ever heard one."

"Then there is the fact that Gryffindor is the most impartial of all the houses."

Naruto scrunched up his face in a thinking pose.

Hermione absently noted that he looked very innocent (and cute) in that of pose.

"Are you sure about this. I mean this looks like a thing that would be spoken by each student about his house."

"There were many people, having the same opinion."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever then. " The rest of the walk was continued in silence, well relative silence.

It was extremely difficult to attain silence in a market filled with shoppers.

They arrived at Ollivander's to see Hagrid already waiting there.

"You have got your lists right?" Hagrid asked.

The two nodded. Hagrid beckoned them to follow. And they shopped in the alley for the rest of the items.

Finally, came the turn to choose their animal companions. Hermione chose a brown barn-owl.

Naruto chose a toad.

"But why would you take a toad? Owls' can help in carrying your letters and other such task. Toads are just a hindrance!" Hermione asked?, confused.

"It's just that I like toads. That and he will be able to stay with me all the time."

Hagrid smiled down at his charges. "Now since that is done, let's get out of the alley. You two now know one of the ways to come here. If you need anything related to magic, you can always come here."

With that, they departed the magical market.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the leaky cauldron<strong>

* * *

><p>They exited the pub to see Hermione's parents waiting patiently on the sidewalk.<p>

"Here, take your tickets. Be there at the station on time, the train does not wait." Hagrid said. Then the giant turned to Naruto and handed him a letter. "Naruto, Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this. Read this somewhere safe. Goodbye."

His part done, Hagrid left.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day,<strong>

**London Train Station**

* * *

><p>Hermione's parents had graciously offered him a ride back to the orphanage. Naruto though, remembering his luck with such things, politely (at least according to him) declined them.<p>

He didn't want to sour his own relationship, however antagonistic it may be, with an year mate sour if some accident were to happen.

Still though they were persistent and eventually, he had to oblige. He had still not forgotten the stink eye Hermione had given him.

For the first time he had seen what having a family was like. He had thoroughly enjoyed the short ride. He was determined to form bonds like the, and protect them, no matter what.

So caught up, was he in all this, that he didn't even read the ticket.

This led to his current predicament. He could not, try as he might, find platform no.9 and three quarters. He had tried everything. Talking to the people standing in the queue and asking the help desk. Hell, he had even asked the police. They had all laughed it off, thinking he was playing a prank. Well the police guy did seem angry, but he had forced a smile and not-so subtly told him to bother someone else.

Now, here he was, standing near the board sign of platform 9, alone in a crowded station, with an orange seated on his head. Coupled with his sun kissed blond hair and odd luggage, he made for a peculiar sight.

"What do you think 'kichi? Did they make some sort of mistake in printing the ticket?" the blond questioned his toad.

The toad, unsurprisingly did not answer.

Sighing, Naruto was just going to go back home, when he noticed something. Something peculiar. A black cat staring at him. And as soon as he noticed her, she skittered away.

'Weird.' Whatever Naruto expected, cats taking interest in him was _not_ one of them.

Lost in thought, he did not notice a black haired youth walking towards him with a large trolley until it was too late. Bam- _the two bodies collided_.

The black haired boy slowly stood up, dusting off his shirt.

Naruto had far more experienced in being tackled, however and hence was able to keep his balance. Now that he saw the boy more clearly, he could see the distinct lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was carrying a big luggage trolley (much like Naruto's own). On the trolley, was also a white owl.

He offered the boy a hand, which the raven haired boy quickly took. That was when he saw it. The boy had the same ticket as him, and the ticket was lying on the ground.

He picked it up and gave it to the boy.

"I am really sorry. I was not paying attention to where I was going" the boy started apologetically.

Naruto offered a small smile. "That's no problem. Actually, can you tell me where platform 9 and three quarters is?"

The other boy shook his head. "I am sorry; I don't know how to find it myself"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto offered

_"Harry Potter"_

"Let's find the platform together then." Harry nodded with a smile and started walking with Naruto.

After 10 minutes of futile searching, Naruto just had enough and leaned on one of the pillars of the station. To his horror, he started sinking into it. Scared of dying in such a-strange- way, he tried to call out to Harry, who had left to bring something to drink..But no words came out of his mouth.

Then, he was enveloped in darkness. But instead of dying in a pillar, like he had initially thought, he was ejected unceremoniously on the other side.

He promptly landed on his bum.

'Stupid intangible pillars... stupid magic...'

Blinking his eyes, he saw...a train...

_A steam driven train!_

Around him, throngs of people were flitting about. Students, parents of the students coming to see their children off and officials.

No one looked at him with disdain, and were doing extraordinary feats like levitating books while reading them openly.

These people were chaotic, and special in their own ways.

A ghost of a smile passed over his features.

These people were like him. Here, he was not an outcast. He was one of them.

The sense of belonging warmed his young heart.

A shrill whistle stopped his line of thoughts.

"All the students, get on board, the train will be departing in ten minutes.

The students started hurrying along, parents giving their wards hugs, and other things to make them believe they belonged.

He unconsciously gripped his bag harder. For inside it, was his parent's reminder. A reminder that he was loved. There was a chance...

His mind went back to the letter Hagrid had given him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Having packed all things, Naruto was having a hard time containing his childish glee at finally leaving the thrice damned orphanage.<em>

_Then he remembered about the package given to him by Hagrid._

_He trotted over to his nag and opened the letter._

_'DEAR Naruto Uzumaki._

_If you have this letter, I must assume that you have bought the school supplies and bonded with a future classmate, Ms. Granger._

_This letter is to be read privately. Use your little trick if you must. This is a secret that should remain one until you enter Hogwarts._

_The secret I refer to is your lineage. You, Mr. Uzumaki are the sole son of Late Minato Namikaze and Late Kushina Uzumaki. Minato was the last of the Namikaze clan, belonging to the Japanese Magic Society, and your mother, Kushina, belonged to The House of Uzumaki, an early off shoot of the now disgraced House of Black. The clan were renowned worldwide to produce the best spell casters. Your parents, too, were one of the most powerful wizards ever known. Kushina was an Auror in the ministry of magic before she fell in love with your father, and subsequently vacated her position to live with her husband in Japan. Just after she left, the first wizarding world war started. Ministry did not want outside interference, hence was never told of what was happening here. All her relatives were wiped out during the course of war. Her husband then became the Head of Magic Council in Japan. _

_ They died under, as of yet, unknown circumstances while on their visit to London. There was no record of a child being born; hence you lived in relative obscurity through the years._

_The Uzumaki, being one of the oldest and, at one time, powerful family had accumulated a wealth unmatched by any other. As the last Uzumaki scion, all of this belongs to you. You will be given the key to Gringotts when you come to Hogwarts. It will be your decision to tell the Japanese of your existence. Some of this may change the way you view life, but you will at least know you were loved._

_I am enclosing a picture to the same effect._

_Take Care,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Old man'_

_From the letter, a photo fell to the ground._

_Naruto crouched, and almost reverent picked it up, turning to see it clearly, he let the tears flow._

_In the photo was a beautiful redhead, cradling a small baby, tuft of blond hair sticking out from the blue towel he was wrapped in. On her side was a blond man, his smile small but true, mirrored on the woman's face._

_Written below were two words. Two words which made his heart wrench, made him think about the possibilities of what could have been, had those two been there, every step of his life._

_'Our Naruto', with a heart placed nearby,_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end<strong>

* * *

><p>Just thinking about it made him smile.<p>

Finally the train's whistle rang again.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted Harry getting into the train. For a second he thought about getting into his new friend's coach.

But he didn't want to intrude. What if he wanted some privacy?

He decided that it would be better if he let their friendship progress slowly.

Course of action decided, he went in to the coach nearest to him.

_And began his journey towards Hogwarts._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This fic will stay true to canon (for some part) till the OoP. After that, the things may change drastically.<strong>

**Also, I have not read any pure HP fanfics (except for the one where he is raised by goblins). So I don't know what I am doing counts as cliché or not. Please tell me if it does (I've heard that there's some kind of Ron bashing one..)... I want to make this story recognised as one and the only kind. That's why I removed Dumbledore from the Diagon alley scene..**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes- <strong>

**1.) I read about Hermione's initial personality in the wikia, hope it confirms.**

**I don't want this fic to be about puppy love. A sees B... Wow he's hot Starts liking.. He's such a good person with no trait that annoys me. Blah Blah Blah..**

**No... Just no... It will be gradual, and may sometimes even seem impossible. But once he's in love, he will go to hell and back if she so wishes.**

**2.) I won't be adding Naruto to the trio.**

**3.) Naruto having a toad: I could've given him a friggin' dragon if I liked but there is a solid reason for the tiny toad.**

**Naruto's character is conflicted. He is different, but wants to blend in with the rest. I liked the idea that he was attuned to snakes but took toads.**

**That, and, toads are his summons in anime and will play a similar role here. (Naruto has a toad. Voldemort has nagini), and... the toad will always be with him..He will not be alone again.**

**4.)Albus signatures himself as 'Old Man'..This is his way of telling Naruto that this isn't the headmaster speaking. It's the man from the night who the boy affectionately ****named Old man.**

**5.) Naruto will not be OOC... Maybe a little but not much. If he can endure the hate of an entire village and come out strong, no orphan kiddies have the balls to make him change. He can be more calculating though..**

**6.) I will tell of his parent's demise at an appropriate time. It will be an awesome chap.(Actually it was going to be the first chap)**

* * *

><p><strong>You can PM me for any q.s<strong>

****If you think there was anything that irked you, please do tell.****

**Santé! **


	3. Hogwarts

**The Blond Haired Wizard**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Naruto and Harry Potter are both owned by two people. I am not one of them.<em>**

* * *

><p>Thank you for the favourites, adding to communities (4!), follows and reviews. You guys really rock. Sorry for the late update.<p>

Special thanks **Clues2** to for giving an interesting idea and **war sage **for encouraging me.

This chapter is dedicated to Divya, my friend, who's going through some really important exams.

Without further ado, presenting The Blond Haired wizard, chapter three!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously, In The Blond Haired Wizard.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Albus finds a magical kid in a orphanage. The boy, Naruto can consciously apparate. Naruto agrees to come to Hogwarts. Hagrid takes him and Granger for shopping in the Diagon Alley. Hermione and Naruto make bitter first impressions on each other. Naruto gets on the Hogwarts Express<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beware of the man who has nothing to lose, for he has only to gain.<em>**

**_- Anonymous_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hogwarts<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto got onboard the Hogwarts express. He trudged onward, weaving expertly through the throngs of students. It was relatively easy since his luggage had already been taken by an attendant. Out of the corner of his eye, the blond mage-to-be noted that many students were looking at him with looks of curiosity and mirth.<p>

He finally found a compartment with one student, of his age sitting in it.

"Hello. The other compartments are full. Can I sit here?"

The black haired student turned towards him, his face one of a deer caught in the headlights; why, Naruto would never know; and answered "S-Sure. Please sit."

Naruto, himself very nervous, quietly sat down opposite to the raven haired boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts. Nice to meet you." the blond ventured, extending his hand.

"Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you too, Naruto." The brunette said, shaking the offered appendage. Marvelling at the firm grip the other boy had. Looking up, Neville finally noticed the orange toad sitting on Naruto's head." You chose a toad familiar too? I thought I was the only one to bring a toad. Most of the others bring owls or cats." Though his tone was curious, his companion noticed the slight irritation in his voice.

"I was going to bring an owl at first. But I wanted my familiar to be different from the others. Secondly, toads are awesome! They can be with you all the time, can easily rest in your pocket, and I have also read that in the past, toads as big as mountains used to fight alongside humans as their comrades!"

"I did hear about it. My gran read me stories about the old warriors of Japan."

"Yes. It was in the fabled era of ninja though. They were also said to be one of the earliest forms of magicians, and could use magic by doing hand seals. Wandless magic! Too bad there are no records of their methods now. It would've been very nice if we could blow fireballs through our mouths." Naruto rambled on. "Maybe we can do it too? I mean we did do wandless magic that led to the discovery of our magic?"

Neville, increasingly comfortable around the cheerful blond, answered, "I don't know about you but my accidental magic was pretty weak. I accidentally lifted a pen in the air, without touching it, and made it explode when I was angry."

"I think there is a Levitation charm that does the same thing. The exploding bit is pretty impressive too. I did some reading on the spells, but couldn't practice them much, as I was not sure if we can do magic in the midst of muggles."

Neville nodded. He too had read about the rules pertaining to the muggle world, particularly the Statue Of Secrecy.

Their conversation was cut off when their door slid open and mop of bushy brown hair peeked through the opening.

"May I sit here? All the other compartments have been filled" a girl's voice asked as the speaker studied the occupants of the coach, stopping to look at the blond. "Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. He had hoped that she would not see him. Lady luck was soo gracious to him.

The wizard to-be conveniently forgot that there were only two people, including him, in the compartment.

"Sure. W-" He started to speak but was cut off by the shriek of 'My toad!' by Neville.

"Jeez. You gotta keep it down Neville. "Naruto chastised. Poking the toad on his head, he gestured to the door the toad had gone through. The toad, seemingly understood, and took off. "There, 'Kichi will find your toad, leave the door open Hermione."

Hermione, who was about to offer Neville her help, shrugged and sat down beside Neville.

"So, what were you two talking about?" The girl inquired.

Neville was the one who answered "N-Nothing much. We were talking about the unintentional magic we did. I had accidentally Levitated a pen. What was yours?"

Hermione blushed embarrassedly. "I shocked the boy who was teasing me."

Naruto grinned. The great Hermione was teased about something. Well she did have buck teeth. But it was not so obvious. Eh, He would find out about it later.

"Well, what was your first accidental magic?" Hermione asked, huffing, as she saw him grin.

Naruto grinned wider.

"I apparated. And not only once. I have been apparating for two years now, and I can now do it intentionally. I personally called it jumping, but I read about it in a book, where it was called Apparating. I do have problems doing it sometimes, but at least I have never splinched as I read many wizards do." He said proudly, to his awed companions. They were shocked a 9 year old had apparated, regularly if his words were true. A magical form of transportation that required training for the older wizards, and then too, was dangerous for them, so dangerous that it required a licence to use legally.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. She had read about the theory on How to Apparate , and it had stated that as with all wandless magic, it needed an intense emotion, in this case, a need to be somewhere. What had the boy got into that he had such a strong need to reach elsewhere?

This was done accidentally though, so she couldn't be sure "That was really impressive Naruto." Hermione finally said, Neville nodding in agreement. She always gave credit where it was due. "Were there any other instances of your prodigious skill shining through?"

Recognizing the challenge, Naruto heartily started "Well there was this one time the Head Matron came to a office filled with flying chairs, and toads..."

The three first years fell into another round of chatters and laughter, Neville regaling the tale of how his family thought he was a squib until his great uncle accidentally dropped him out of the window and he bounced, drawing another bout of laughter from his companions. After some time, 'Kichi came in, with Neville's toad in tow, something which impressed Hermione.

All too soon the steam driven train came to a halt.

Naruto looked out of the window to see a large lake, with several boats docked up on the shore.  
>The students, hundreds of them, got out of the train, happily chattering with their friends.<p>

Naruto turned towards Neville and Hermione, happily noting that they were waving to him to stick too had two friends. And he was determined to keep them.

"Naruto! Let's get on the boat!" Neville shouted, attracting a few inquisitive stares from the surrounding students, because of the exotic sounding name.

"Coming!" Naruto said smiling, and got in the boat with his friends.

The oars of the boat began to move magically, propelling the boat towards its destination.

A black haired girl, who was in the same boat, sneered at Hermione. "And who might you be buckteeth?" Before Hermione could reply, Naruto cut in.

"Who wants to know, pug face?"

"That's Pansy to you, Blondie" the ravenette retorted.

"Are you insinuating that being blond is an insult, Pansy?" a third, snarky voice said.

"Of course not Draco. I was referring to the mu-" "'NOUGH!" The furious voice of Hagrid intervened. "Don't get into petty squabbles now. We are nearin' the castle."

And indeed they were. The Hogwarts castle loomed like a sentinel in the dark night. It was, in one word, magnificent. Grander than anything the blond had ever seen, that was, admittedly, not much.

So lost in his thoughts was he, that he almost missed the small thank you Hermione mumbled under her breath.

The small smile that graced her lips, though, he did not. It made the fact that he just made an enemy out of the black haired girl, worth it.

As the boats docked, the students finally got off their respective boats, and were escorted to the great hall. On the way, he met Harry, who was with the red haired boy he had seen him with on the train. The boy introduced himself with Ron Weasley.

While Ron was good, and somewhat of a chatter box, he seemed to be too biased for his tastes. Having lived in isolation due to a stupid bias all his life, Naruto did not appreciate people who could be swayed so easily, or were unnaturally sided.

So, he quietly slinked away from the group, Neville following him, and stood some ways back, observing his year-mates.

They were soon called to the great hall. To Naruto, it was a most magical place. A ceiling with that could change in appearance, and show a raging sky? Oh yeah. He was going to enjoy this.

The old man that had given him the invitation was sitting on a table with the other teachers. As if sensing his gaze, he turned towards him, and gazed at him from behind the half moon glasses with those weird blue twinkling eyes, so much like his own.

As the blond observed the headmaster, Dumbledore stood up to address the students."Welcome students, to the start of a new session at Hogwarts. A warm welcome to all the first years, who will be becoming a part of this castle today. My name is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I wish you a productive and happy year. Follow all the rules and help your fellow students. The forest is forbidden for all the students. Also, Mr. Flinch has requested me to tell you all that there should be no running and magic use in the corridors." as he finished, Dumbledore brought out a black hat. "The first years will be sorted into different houses based on their character traits, and wishes. Your actions during the school year will lead to deduction or enhancement of points to your house. At the end of the year, whichever house has the most number of point, wins the cups. I sincerely hope that you may become an asset to your house. Now," he said conjuring a stool, "Let the sorting begin."

The students, one by one, sat on the chair and got sorted to one of the four houses. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw.

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

The announcement was followed by sudden gasps by many students, as well as teachers. If one were to look closely, they would see a wide eyed, embarrassedly blushing brunette.

Naruto, of course was the only person who noticed this, and smiled cheekily at her, earning a glare in return.

He went up to the podium and sat on the chair. An old hag placed the talking cap on his head.  
>Then he heard a voice inside his head.<p>

Years later, Naruto would swear up and down that it was a manly shout of defiance.

It sounded more like a girl shrieking.

'Hush boy. I am only here to sort you correctly. Now,let us see... hmm..cunning, even if you don't seem so; troubled past, desire to prove yourself, desire to protect what you love...interesting...ambitious, resourceful...a perfect' "SLYTHERIN!"

The last words, which were spoken aloud, were met by the united cheering of the Slytherin house members. Naruto smiled happily. They were happy that he was sorted to their house. He turned to the direction of his newest friends. Neville, and Harry smiled at him, Hermione's was a bit hesitant but not too far behind. Ron. (If he remembered correctly) though, was scowling at him. A disgusted look visible on his blue eyes.

Oh well... he didn't like him anyway.

He walked to the Slytherin table. A few students smiled at him, and some even patted his back. He went on and sat in an empty space, presumably reserved for the first years.

Much to Naruto's secret chagrin, Hermione, Neville and Harry were all sorted to Gryffindor. He was hit by a pang of envy on seeing her, Harry and that red haired boy sitting together.

To distract himself, he looked at his own housemates. The pug faced girl, Pansy Parkinson, he reminded himself, was grouping together with two other girls. The boy with pale blond haired boy who had interacted with Harry in the stairs, too was in his house. In fact he was coming in his direction.

"Nice to see that the sorting hat still works properly. My name is Draco Malfoy." he said as he took a seat beside Naruto, extending a hand in Naruto's direction.

Naruto obliged, "Good to meet you too Draco, I am Naruto Uzumaki." He said, shaking the offered appendage.

They both sat down together, making small talk. Naruto soon realized that Draco was nice to talk to. Well, till you were anything other than muggle born. He could not help but wince whenever the pale blond boy vocalised his dislike of 'Mud-bloods'.

Deciding finally that enough was enough, Naruto argued, "You know, you shouldn't talk about them like that. I mean the purebloods have descended from mud bloods. So, it would be hypocritical to say that we hate Mud-bloods. That would mean we hate our own ancestors"

Draco frowned. This was the first time someone had not only called him out on what they thought was wrong, but also challenged his beliefs.

"My father told me that the Mud-bloods are an abomination that should not exist. They have stolen the magic of purebloods" Draco asserted. Naruto frowned deeper at this.

"Your father may be right Draco, but sometimes, we should form our own opinions about some matters. An old man at the orphanage told me this."

Naruto remembered that old man very well. Though the man had not told his name to Naruto, he had been one of the only adults who had cared to interact with the orphanage pariah. Also, the unique habit of smoking a pipe while talking was hard to forget. He used to come to the orphanage to play with the little kids, especially him, and would always have some wise words for him. Then one summer, he stopped coming. The matrons had become even colder to him after that. "We can always see if they are all they are cracked up to be during the year. I am gonna base my opinion on my own experiences"

Naruto saw the thoughtful expression Draco had adopted and smiled. He was thinking about it. That was the best outcome this situation could have had. He was half afraid that Draco would take this as an insult towards his family.  
>Finally, Draco smirked. "My father is always right on these kind of things. If you don't believe me, we will see soon enough if those abominations and the trash of Gryffindor are really worth to being wizards or not." the other blond just shrugged, not caring if they were right or wrong.<p>

The feast was served just after Malfoy and Naruto were done talking.

Of course, Naruto got the noodles, his favourite, right in front of him. The lover of all-things-that-contained-noodles wasted no time in inhaling the stuff, much to the disgust of the surrounding Slytherin.

As the feast ended (much to the relief of the house members around the blond), the Headmaster got up, and asked them all to sing the school song with him, conjuring ribbons and forming the words with them.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_  
><em>Hoggy Warty Hogwarts Teach us something, please,<em>  
><em>Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees,<em>  
><em>Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff,<em>  
><em>For now they're bare and full of air,<em>  
><em>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<em>  
><em>So teach us things worth knowing,<em>  
><em>Bring back what we've forgot,<em>  
><em>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,<em>  
><em>And learn until our brains all rot.(1)<em>

After all of this was over, they were led to their houses by the respective house prefects.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day saw Naruto walking in the hallways of Hogwarts, towards his first Potions class.<br>Walking towards the dungeons, his lips twitched in remembrance of last night's events after the feast.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The first years were huddled together in a parody of a line behind the house prefect, Gemma Farley.<em>

_The reason, you ask?_

_Well, walking towards the dungeons in a creepy, dark corridor in a magical castle with speaking paintings could do this to you._

_"The Slytherin house was founded by Salazar Slytherin. He looked for potential of becoming great in his students. So, you must have something that can make you great if you were sorted in Slytherin."_

_A few of the first years, most notably Malfoy, straightened._

_The prefect continued "The symbol of our house is a snake, the wisest of creatures. And our colours are green and silver." Naruto could almost hear 'Kichi croak in annoyance at snakes being called the wisest of beasts._

_A fellow first year asked the question which was brewing in everyone's minds "Ms. Gemma, why do all the dark wizards come out of Slytherin?"_

_The house prefect frowned thoughtfully, before she gave him an answer._

_"All houses have produced dark wizards. The other houses are in denial about it. Though Slytherin does have a reputation of dishing out many of the well known dark wizards like The-one-who-should-not-be-named. The primary reason for this could be that the dark lord was in Slytherin, and thus, primarily recruited from his house. Anyway, this house has also produced some excellent mages like Headmaster Phineas Black, ex-professor Horace Slughorn, and many more."_

_The Uzumaki scion noted with some awe, how the prefect's speech had easily lifted the students' spirits, who were now looking prouder than ever at the fact they were sorted into such a glorious house._

_The prefect continued, pointing towards one of the walls "This is the entrance of the Slytherin common room. To enter, you have to say the password. The current password for entry in the common room is Venomenous Fang. It is changed every month."_  
><em>The wall parted, revealing a dimly lit hall. What little lights were lit was all green.<em>

_"This is the Slytherin Lair, as we call it. It is built inside an underground dungeon, and the windows provide an excellent view of the inside of Hogwarts Lake. The temperature here hardly ever changes, except in the winters, when it becomes pleasantly cold. We like to think this as a dark, and mysterious shipwreck. Of course, once you start living here, it becomes surprisingly homey."_  
><em>Naruto took a look around. She was accurate in her statement about it being a dark and mysterious place. The temperature, contrary to his initial belief, was not humid at all. But there did seem to be staleness in air.<em>  
><em>"-there. Now all students in the Slytherin follow a simple rule. We stick by each other. In front of the houses, we show a united front. Anyone who dares harm one of us-" the air seemed to thicken,<em>

_"-faces all of us"_

_Naruto couldn't stop a grin from blossoming over his face._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End<strong>

* * *

><p>After that, they had been shown their Dormitories, which he shared with Blaise, Theodore, and Malfoy. A small orange toad quietly hopped on the blond's head.<p>

"'Kichi! Where were you?" The toad just snuggled in his hair. "Whatever. I will learn how to communicate with toads. Just don't get yourself in trouble till I do." With that, the wizard resumed his walk towards the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Potions class, Hogwarts.<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was seriously considering Hogwarts as the creepiest place on earth. Ghosts? Check. Dormitories built in dungeons? Check. Portraits which seemed to be alive? Check. Sentient stare-cases? Check.<p>

An underground potions class with animal appendages suspended in visible solutions? Double check.

Looking around, he noted that the others were just as repulsed by the sight as he was. Most of them were Gryffindor, as they were to have a class with them this time.

The class slowly filed in, Malfoy sitting with two other Slytherin students. Hermione, predictably, sat alone in the middle row. Neville sat next to him, offering him a tentative smile. Naruto quickly set down besides Neville. Curiously Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found.

The professor of the potions class, professor Snape, was also his house leader. The man had a crooked nose; his mouth pressed in a firm line, and wore an all black cloak.

He seemed to search for someone. When he did not find it, his eyes seemed to gain a mischievous twinkle. 'Or,' the blond thought to himself, 'I am just imagining things.'

"My name is Severus Snape, the Leader of the Slytherin house. This year, I will be your potions master. There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory , bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death(1). I-" the professor stopped his bored drawl as two students, Ron and Harry came in through the door "-was going to teach you about the Boil-Cure potion. But since we are all finally here, will Mr. Potter deem it worthy to answer me 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' "

Two pairs of hand went up enthusiastically at that. Snape paid them no mind, and continued to ask increasingly hard questions from Harry. When Harry didn't answer, Snape would ask either Hermione or Naruto, and get prompt and accurate answers from both.

This only seemed to increase Harry's discomfort. Snape continued the impromptu quiz, inwardly impressed by both Naruto and Hermione, and more than a little disappointed by Lily's son's apparent negligence to self-study. It seemed he had some traits of that blasted Potter.

Finally he relented, putting on a sneer "Looks like fame doesn't bring brains, right Mr. Potter?" he questioned in a bored drawl.

While Harry was hanging his head in embarrassment, Naruto and Hermione were both glaring at each other.

"You didn't know the third one did you!?" Hermione whispered furiously.

"Totally did! It was you who didn't know the fourth answer! You just bobbed your head when I answered." Naruto returned.

"I know the whole process of brewing poison curing potion. Not only two of the ingredients." Hermione retorted cheekily, leaving Naruto no choice but to relent. He had only started studying the books for ten days.  
>And she was really competitive. But Naruto Uzumaki was nothing if not unyielding. He would show her! He would be the best at potions!<p>

Also, a little prank would do her ego good. Just a little prank. Nothing too dangerous.

"Mr. Uzumaki if you would snap out of the Primitive daydreams your brain can manage."

"Y-Yes Professor!"

For now though he would have to endure five more hours of Potions, Transfiguration, Charms ,History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later.<strong>

* * *

><p>The days passed by quickly for the Uzumaki scion. Naruto didn't get to interact much, what with everyone busy with their new-found workload. He did make some friends though. One of them was Daphne Greene. She was a fellow pureblood Slytherin, and best of all; she detested the insulting of mud bloods that seemed so rampant in their house. Though the difference in interests had led to the friendship being platonic, Naruto still cherished her as a friend. He had also befriended Blaise, an ambitious and reclusive Slytherin boy. He had also befriended another reclusive 7th year named Kabuto. He had silver hair that he left tied in a ponytail, and wore the same type of glasses Harry had. Kabuto usually helped him with any kind of homework that he had a problem in, and had even taught him a Disarming spell, under the promise that he won't tell anyone.<p>

Naruto understood, fast enough, that in Slytherin, there were three types of people. One, who were very ambitious, and the ones in the higher end of the pecking order. The second type who were ambitious, but not overtly so but they acted in what they interpreted as the Slytherin way. And the third, the Non- Ambitious lot. They either flocked up with the first category, or became pariahs to their own house.

This led to a formation of groups, where the students having the same ideologies would come together. Naruto and to some extent, Kabuto, though, were peculiar cases. He was ambitious, very much so, but no one was able to guess his motivation. So they left him alone for the most part, only interacting when there was something of substance. Nobody ever even tried with Kabuto.

This led to him being a loner, despite having many people he could talk to. No one spoke against him after learning of his lineage. Not even Pansy Parkinson. Also, it seemed Malfoy had taken a shine to the Uzumaki boy, and had made it clear that whoever insulted Naruto, insulted him. And that was something they didn't want to do.

Naruto though, was oblivious to many of the school politics. He was practically skipping to the next class for the day. Today, he was very happy.

For today was the flying broom lesson!

He had been excited to ride a broom ever since he had read about it in the book.

'And I'm gonna be the best rider-ttebayo!'

The blond pumped his fists in the air, before realizing the blasted tic had made its return.

You see, ever since the old man had taught him how to speak Japanese, this tic had appeared out of nowhere! The old man, though had merely smiled, as if he had expected it to have happened.

Naruto quickly went through his morning routine and arrived at the ground where the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin had lined up. He quickly stood beside one of Malfoy's lackeys, Vincent Crabbe. After sharing the usual grunt of acknowledgement with Malfoy, he spied Neville and Hermione, and waved merrily at them. Neville waved back, smiling.

The first year kept his distance from Seamus though. He still remembered what happened during the charms class.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Slytherin and Gryffindor were having yet another co-class. It seemed that Dumbledore got his kicks out of putting the two rival houses together, and seeing them squabble.<em>

_The charms professor, a short man who was also the head of the Ravenclaw house, named Filius Flitwick, was moving around the classroom, correcting the movements and incantations.. It was rumoured that he had been a duelling champion in his prime. While he didn't have a flair of dramatics like his colleague, Flitwick was still a wonderful teacher._

_Today, they were learning a levitation charm. An easy enough charm that Naruto had mastered in three tries. _

_"Wingaaarium Levioooosa!" _

_Well, not for everyone ,it seemed. Seeing Hermione instructing Ron, Naruto decided that he should, too, help his partner. He poked__ the faulty charm caster, to get his attention_

_ "Well, what do you want?" the boy snapped. _

_"Your movements are right, but you are muttering the wrong incant. It id Wingaardium Levi-osa" the blond suggested._

_Scowling, Seamus tried to repeat the incant. "Wingaardium Leviusa!"...** Boom!**_

_Every one stared dumbfounded at Seamus, who seemed too shocked by the explosion he caused to do anything else but stare ahead. Naruto inched away from the Gryffindor warily._

_And they said the Slytherin were dangerous._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto shuddered. He didn't want to be near a boy who could turn a harmless Levitation Charm into a Explosive spell. He quietly went up and stood beside Blaise, who was trying his best not to laugh at his sort-of-friend's antics.<br>Naruto scowled at him.

Madam Hooch finally made an appearance then. She had sharp features, like a hawk, with silver coloured hair and tanned skin.

"All right. First years, I am Madam Hooch and I will teach you all an essential skill if you want to become a good wizard. Riding a broomstick." Noting that she had the attention of all the students, she continued, raiding her hand over her stick. "To start, I want you all to raise your hands above your respective broom, and say 'up!' "

As she said this, some of the more eager students had already started to try calling their broomsticks up.  
>"Up!" Naruto said, picturing the broom coming up, into his waiting hand.<p>

Nothing happened. The blond calmed his mind, thinking only about the broom "Up." he calmly intoned. This time, the broom zapped up into his hand. He looked around to see Malfoy, and Harry already done.

"Now, you need to sit on the broom like this," she showed the position they were to be seated in, "and then think about the direction you want it to go in."

The first years all sat on their respective brooms. Naruto decided this was his time to shine. After sitting, he thought about going forward. A gentle breeze seemed to waft around his locks, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the other students looking at him, impressed.

'Yatta!' He had done it!

The instructor opened her mouth to congratulate the boy for being one of the first in the class to successfully fly when his stick suddenly started rocking back and promptly sped towards the forbidden forest.

"AAAAH-!" Naruto yelled, trying desperately to get some control over the situation he had got himself in.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Exert your will on the broom! Order it to stop!"

'Stop!' " Stopstopstop! You stupid broom!"

The broom had other ideas though, as the words only served to make it fly faster. Naruto tried o gain control, an exercise in futility, as the wind whipping on his face was not helping him concentrate any. 'All will be all right, don't worry' repeated the Blond like a mantra, trying to calm his frantic mind.

The broom, as if sensing it's rider's thoughts, stopped abruptly. "Now that was what I was talking about!"  
>And promptly nosedived towards the ground.<p>

"AAAAAH! Ouch! Ah!" the young wizard wailed as he hurtled towards the ground, and finally landed in a heap.

He blinked his eyes slowly, willing his aching muscles to move. 'Ouch. Why do these things happen to me?' he whined.

Getting up, he whipped out his wand and looked around for any kind of danger in the forest. A small black creature the size of large dog attracted his attention.

The creature, Naruto observed, was some kind of hybrid between a bird and an animal. With a shiny midnight-black coat for protection against the weather and glinting Black eyes.

Naruto warily stepped closer. The creature ,'A Hippogriff!' he reminded himself, watched warily as the human came closer. When he was in range, Naruto extended his hand and patted the head of the Hippogriff softly. The hybrid leaned in closer to the gentle touch, letting out a small squawk of approval. The wizard smiled.

Squatting down, he peered into the Hippogriff's black orbs.

"You are surprisingly friendly, compared to the others of your kind I've read about." The Hippogriff turned around and pushed its hind leg towards the blond "Wha-" It was then that Naruto saw the dark red liquid seeping down the black fur, staining the hand that was holding it "Oh. You're really hurt." he muttered, shocked and a little saddened. Wracking his brain for any spells that could heal a wound such as this, he grinned when he remembered something he had read in the morning. He took a sharp rock, and nicked his finger on it. Picking up his wand, he muttered a small incantation. Soft green light emanated from the tip of his wand, and seeped into the wound. The cut skin sewed itself together painfully. Naruto closed his eyes to stop the burning sensation from showing, regulating the amount of Magic he pushed into the wand until the burning sensation faded to a warm, pleasant feeling. Apparently satisfied by his proficiency with the spell for now, he turned towards the hippogriff.

"Come on here now" The creature complied and brought up it's paw. Naruto muttered the same incantation, the green glow again appeared, though this time, it was almost airy. When the wound finally close the Hippogriff let out a small purr-like voice and tackled his saviour, wrapping it's wing around him. Naruto laughed and petted it's head softly.

"Now, now... No need to butter me up now, I already did all I could" the Hippogriff squawked indignantly, and pecked the blond's head.

"H-Hey I was just joking you know. Merlin's beard, how can all the animals understand me?" He said exasperatedly, standing up to get away. The Hippogriff just rubbed its beak against his leg. "Okay, okay... If I am going to have to meet you again" the Hippogriff let out a happy squawk, "then I cannot, in good conscience, keep calling you The Hippogriff now, can I?" the creature bobbed his head "Let us see now. You are black, and I'm sure you'll grow up to be a fierce warrior" the blond continued, oblivious to the puffed out chest of 'The Hippogriff' "I got it! You will now be called Kaali (2). Do you like it, Kaali?"

The second tackle and another round of pleased squawks were answer enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is first half of the Philosopher's stone. I tried to make it as interesting as I could. The chapter underwent many revisions, hence the delay.**  
><strong>1.) Straight from J.K. Rowling.<strong>  
><strong> 2.)Kaali is the name of The Goddess Of War in Indian Mythology.<strong>

**I am actually contemplating removing harry from the character list. **

**The two characters from the Naruto world are only added to make the visualisation better. The old man (Saru) will not be seen again. He is actually the Head of Ministry of Magic of Japan. This will have no bearing on the story. Sarutobi hid Naruto from the Japanese ministry. That's it.**

**Kabuto has a bigger role to play. These will be one of the last Naruto characters present. As always, please tell me what you think about the fic.**

**Santé!**

**Update:There were a few flaws in formatting that came into being when I transferred the text from word. I've corrected most of them. Sorry :)**


End file.
